


He Knows

by Kayim



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim





	He Knows

Most people who meet him think that Jethro Gibbs never shows his feelings, but Tony DiNozzo knows better.

He knows that Gibbs may not show them in the same way that other people do – with affectionate touches, hugs, gentle words – but once you get to know him, you can see them in a millions different things he does.

They're in the freshly brewed coffee that he brings, handing it over without comment;  
They're in the way his home is open to you at any time of the night or day, no questions asked;  
They're in the way he phones you on his day off, not to check up on you, but just to make sure you're okay;  
They're in the way he lets you drive, even when he spends most of his time gripping the door handle in terror;  
They're in the way his hand lingers a moment longer than it should after a gentle smack on the back of your head;  
They're in the way his eyes smile even when he's berating you for doing something crazy;  
They're in the warmth of his fingers when he grips your hand in his;  
They're in the way he breathes your name when you're making love;  
They're in the way he holds you tightly as you sleep.

Tony DiNozzo knows this without a doubt.


End file.
